totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Once Upon a Courtney Lawsuit
Want to know how Courtney debuted to Total Drama Action? Well, here's how I write it! One of Mr. Totaldramaman's one-shots! Characters *Courtney *Gwen *Katie *Sadie *Intern *Michael NOTE: The colors are the key for the points of view in the story. Story Part 1 It was the night after The Second Aftermath; I was laying down on my bed, crying about Duncan. Why would Gwen do that? I thought, They almost kissed! One picometer away! I kept rambling on how Gwen was about to kiss Duncan, then I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. The person kept knocking. "Courtney, we need to talk," a familiar voice said. It's Gwen! I thought, She's going to say 'Ooh, Duncan is so hot, and stuff.' Grrr... "I'm not here!" I yelled, then smacked my forehead. I'm so stupid. That was a stupid comment, I thought to myself. She's obviously there. "Courtney, open the door!" I yelled. I looked down at the floor, and saw a key. I picked it up, unlocked Courtney's door, and came in. "How'd you get here?" Courtney asked me, "the door was locked!" "I found a key laying on the floor," I said. "What do you want?" she sighed. "I need to tell you something...about Duncan," I told her. "What is it?" I asked. "We're just friends," she told me. "There's nothing going on between us." "Oh yeah, prove it," I insisted. "He keeps a picture of you and him under his pillow, and kisses it when he goes 'night-night'," she gagged. "And why would I belie—," she cut me off. "You guys were a 'thing' in season one. We weren't. You see, even though he and I made it far, there was zero connection." She rambled on and on. "Yeah, but things change in season two", I told her. She then looked under my pillow. "Wai—." "The skull he carved in season one," I said. She nodded. "It's been a year, you still have this?" She nodded, as tears dropped from her eyes. I asked her if she needed a hug, she nodded, and I did so. I left her room, "see you tommorow." "They're just friends, they're just friends, they're just friends..." I kept telling myself, as tears kept falling from my eyes. Part 2 "So Sadie, I hear Courtney's feeling down. Want to talk with her?" I asked. "OMG, I was just about to say the same thing!" Sadie told me. "Great minds think alike! Eeeeeeeee!" Sadie and I shouted in unision. The two of us started walking to Courtney's room. I knocked on her door. "Courtney...," I said. "Go away," Courtney told us. "Okay. Katie, want to go eat a pretzel?" I asked. "OMG, I love pretzels! Eeeeeeee!" Katie told me. Back at the Total Drama Action studio lot... "But this can't be!" I said. "How did we lose this lawsuit?" "I'm an amzing lawyer," Michael told me. "Now, are you going to lose a lot of money, or let Courtney debut?" "Fine, you win," he told me. That was easy, I thought. I stepped into my limo, and returned to the aftermath studio. As I opened the door to Courtney room, I told her everything that happened. "Michael, are you serious?" she asked me. "That's right," I told her. "Great!" She said, "I'll pack my things." As I started packing my things, I felt as if I should tell Gwen. I entered her room, and I told her everything. "That's really cool, Courtney," she said. "I know, right!?" I asked. "Right, tell everyone I say 'hi'," she told me. "I guess, sure," I smiled, as I left. As I finished packing my things, Michael told me I leave tommorow. As I went to bed, I kissed the skull Duncan made me last season—like I do every night. Part 3 "Courtney, time to wake up!" I woke her up. "To the limo, your competition awaits." Courtney smiled. As I was about to leave my room, I almost forgot about the carved skull. I grabbed it, stuck it in my pocket, and left. This is going to be awesome! I thought. "Courtney, time to make your book of rules," Michael told me. "I...I get a book of rules?" I asked. "Yup, what do you want?" he asked me. "A gourmet dinner every night, my PDA, an amazing bed, and my own bathroom!" I smiled. "It's set. You're ready for this competition," he told me. "I...am...back!" Courtney smiled. ---- The End...? Category:Mr. Totaldramaman's Library Category:One-Shots